


lay like lovers, lay like stones

by sadbutchhours



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Copious amounts of hickeys, F/F, love letter to sarah paulson's thighs, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutchhours/pseuds/sadbutchhours
Summary: Her thigh bumped up between Misty’s legs, and the younger witch gasped, clumsily scraping her teeth against Cordelia’s neck.“Oh.” Cordelia let out a soft chuckle. “Is this why you woke me up?”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	lay like lovers, lay like stones

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa! my first attempt at writing sexual content that did Not end in me freaking out and deleting the entire document! look at that, progress.
> 
> song, of course, because i can't process anything without music: "like bones" by della mae

_“Baby.”_

The whispered word floated through the darkness of Cordelia’s mind. There was something tickling her face, her chest, and something else gently pushing at her neck. Slowly Cordelia’s eyes fluttered open. She breathed in deeply through her nose, feeling Misty’s frizzy curls draped across her face, and as she exhaled the one right at her nose glided down over her lips and came to rest at her chin. Misty’s nose was pressing into the side of her neck, and her lips were firmly attached to Cordelia’s throat.

Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes at the pleasant feelings of the cool sheets and Misty’s bare skin against hers and the warm morning light shining on her face. “Good morning, darling.”

Misty made a little noise in response, a soft _hmm_ that Cordelia felt more than heard. “I’m sorry for waking you up,” she whispered against the underside of Cordelia’s jaw.

“Oh, Misty,” Cordelia breathed. “There’s no one else I would rather wake up to.”

Misty made that little noise again, holding her tighter -- Cordelia now realized she had an arm draped across Cordelia’s stomach -- and Cordelia shifted to turn closer to her. 

As it turned out, her leg was trapped between Misty’s as well. Her thigh bumped up between Misty’s legs, and the younger witch gasped, clumsily scraping her teeth against Cordelia’s neck.

“Oh.” Cordelia let out a soft chuckle. “Is this why you woke me up?”

“I’m sorry,” Misty whimpered, even as Cordelia felt the pressure of her hips canting down onto Cordelia’s thigh.

“Don’t be,” she said, moving a hand down to Misty’s waist and tracing a half-circle with her thumb over her ribs. “Come on, baby, what do you want?”

Misty let out a whine at the pet name, wrapping her lips onto a soft spot between Cordelia’s neck and collarbone. She sucked at Cordelia’s neck, biting against the skin and then running her tongue over it. Cordelia hummed and tried to press her leg up against Misty again, but the other girl shifted away. “Wanna…” she mumbled into Cordelia’s skin, biting down again. “I wanna do this first.”

“Do what?” Cordelia laughed, tilting her head away from Misty as she turned her attention to another spot above and to the left of where she’d just been, just under Cordelia’s right ear.

Misty bit down again, hard, cutting off Cordelia’s laugh as she gasped. “Show them,” she rumbled.

“Show who what?”

“That you’re mine.”

 _That_ sent a shiver down Cordelia’s body that eventually came to rest between her legs, a low thrum of excitement. She wove a hand into Misty’s hair, gathering it in her fist, not pulling, just holding, and allowed Misty to continue her exploration of Cordelia’s neck. She knew, of course, that these marks couldn’t stay, but she could rid herself of them easily enough. 

Though maybe today she wouldn’t use magic to disappear them. Maybe today she would wear the blouse Zoe had bought her for her birthday, the black one with the high neck and the embroidered flowers. To everyone else she would look exactly the same, but Misty would know. _She_ would know.

The thought of leaving such blatant evidence of Misty’s desire on her body all day combined with a particularly sharp bite to her neck made Cordelia let out a soft moan and jerk her hips up into Misty’s, inadvertently moving her leg up as well. Misty whined, mouth falling open at Cordelia’s jaw and hips pressing down into her.

Cordelia untangled her hand from Misty’s hair and looked her in the eyes. “What do you need, sweetness? Show me.”

Misty’s eyes were squinted, hazy, as if she’d awoken to a flashlight in her face. She whined again and dropped her forehead onto Cordelia’s shoulder, moving her hips forward and backward once more.

“Okay, baby.” Cordelia flattened her foot down on the mattress as Misty grinded down against her. She exhaled a hot, breathy noise onto her collarbone, curling her hips up into a rhythm that Cordelia encouraged with a firm hand at Misty’s side. Even in this arguably crude position, rubbing herself against Cordelia’s thigh like an animal humping her leg, Cordelia couldn’t help but smile as she marveled at just how utterly _breathtaking_ Misty was, making little sounds into Cordelia’s neck, her delicate fingers bunching fists in the sheets. “Come here,” she whispered to Misty. “Let me kiss you.”

“Hmmf,” Misty groaned softly. When she couldn’t seem to move her head the way she wanted Cordelia guided her face up to hers and took a moment to drink in those glassy blue eyes, the pale freckles sprayed across Misty’s nose and cheeks, her pretty lips parted as she panted softly.

Cordelia smiled. “Come here,” she said again, tilting her head back slightly in invitation. Misty’s eyes fell to her lips, then lower still to her neck, and Cordelia grinned wider when the sight of her dappled, bruised skin made Misty’s eyes go wide before she lowered her lips onto Cordelia’s.

The kiss was slow, soft, and for a moment the only sounds in the room were their own breathing and the gentle, rhythmic rustle of Misty’s body underneath the sheets. Then Cordelia heard another sound, a low whine that vibrated against her mouth. She smiled and pressed one more kiss to Misty’s lips.

“Does it feel good?” she asked, sliding her hand to Misty’s spine to encourage her thrusts. “Do you feel good?”

Misty could barely speak. “Mm-hm -- _oh.”_ She cut herself off with a gasp as Cordelia flexed her thigh underneath her. “Cordelia…”

Cordelia chuckled. “You liked that?” She reached up and brushed some of the hair out of Misty’s face. Misty’s head fell back onto Cordelia’s shoulder with a whine. She pushed back harder against the thigh underneath her, letting out a loud groan that caught Cordelia by surprise. “Oh. I guess you did.”

Misty’s hips continued to rock back and forth as she panted softly. Every so often her own knee would press up into Cordelia. The pressure was wonderful, dizzying, but maddening in its coming and going, in its shakiness.

She wanted to take her time with Misty, to bask in the glow of the morning and slowly take her apart without even touching her. But the shaky way Misty’s hips were moving over her leg and the intermittent pressure of Misty’s thigh against her only made the fire in her stomach burn hotter, and she pushed at Misty’s back a little more firmly, forcing her to speed up her pace.

“Where are you?”

Misty answered with a high-pitched, sharp moan.

“Good.” Cordelia’s leg was beginning to fall asleep under Misty’s weight, but through the uncomfortable tingling she could feel something slick being spread around by the motion of Misty’s hips. “Oh, baby,” she murmured, “you’re so wet. And I haven’t even touched you.”

“You’re just -- so -- _pretty,_ ” Misty choked out between each roll of her hips.

Cordelia laughed. “Thank you, darling. _You_ look so pretty right now.”

There was a gasp, followed by a whine, and then Misty stammered, “Cordelia, it’s -- I’m --”

“I know, love.” Cordelia bent her head to nuzzle into Misty’s hair. “Show me.”

Misty pushed her hips back one final time, then brought them back up with a loud keen. She jerked forward and backwards several times, rhythm faltering and slowing, before she slumped against Cordelia’s torso and let out a shaky sigh.

Cordelia caressed her back silently. She let her leg relax back into the mattress and shifted so that Misty was practically on top of her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked after a moment.

“Mm,” grunted Misty, turning and resting her cheek on Cordelia’s breastbone. Her eyes were fully open and alert now. “Really -- uh, really good,” she said, smiling.

Cordelia snickered and pulled her ever closer. “I bet.”

Misty closed her eyes again. “Give me a minute, and I’ll…” She waved a hand towards Cordelia.

“I’m in no rush.”

“I know. But it’s either that or fall back asleep.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Misty turned her head again and dropped her chin onto Cordelia’s shoulder, looking directly at her. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I love you.”

Cordelia bit her lip and reached forward as Misty stretched upward to kiss her. “I love you,” she murmured against her lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> say hey on twitter as alwayzzzz


End file.
